<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confía en mi instinto... por favor. by Sophie_Aeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726218">Confía en mi instinto... por favor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Aeva/pseuds/Sophie_Aeva'>Sophie_Aeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ninguno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Aeva/pseuds/Sophie_Aeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una historia que cuenta las "desventuras" de un joven mercenario llamado Zero, que busca desesperadamente encontrar una motivación REAL para continuar viviendo. Las traiciones son algo común en su día a día, pero sólo una persona puede ser capaz de ver más allá de un corazón de hielo.</p><p>Una simple historia de un OC propio... :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confía en mi instinto... por favor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Prólogo**</p><p>"Todo este tiempo pudiste haber eliminado al objetivo 'Elemental', y me dices que no tuviste las agallas suficientes para finalizar la misión. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué tan jodidamente nos dejas a nosotros, tu familia y camaradas más leales?"<br/>
"¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Hmph. No necesito ninguna de esas mierdas. Todos ustedes son una bola de mentirosos y egoístas que sólo viven para autosatisfacerse". Acercándose como una brisa otoñal, finalmente saca su Bowie de la funda. "Dime, 'hermano', ¿o debería llamarte Jade? ¿Cómo estuvo tu secuestro de hace 15 años? Debo admitir que causó un gran impacto para todos nosotros, pero no es que te importe realmente". Hizo una pausa, y finalmente el sol se ocultó. "¡Cómo tampoco me importará a mí tu miserable muerte!"<br/>
Lentamente, cada una de sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre sus manos manchadas con la sangre de su último familiar sanguíneo.<br/>
Con voz entrecortada, Jade susurró: "Si lo sabías durante todo este tiempo, ¿por qué dejaste que todo transcurriera como hasta ahora?" -con las vagas fuerzas que le quedaban, acarició el rostro de su hermano menor-, "Siempre creí que me seguirías sin tapujos. Al igual que un lobo solitario que no desea vivir, ¿cómo es posible que te mantengas de pie y con la frente en alto?<br/>
"Justamente es debido a él que pude volver a creer en las personas" -apretando con fuerza su anillo, exclamó- "¡Y no temo perder la vida si es para salvarlos de serpientes como tú!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que les guste la trama y soy abierta a sugerencias ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>